


In Order to Continue Loving You

by orangeyskies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Michael, M/M, Mavin, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A generally light-hearted little fic based on a prompt and some fan art I saw about Michael being an angel :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Order to Continue Loving You

Michael landed hard on the ground and cursed under his breath.

Flying really wasn't his thing sometimes. But, as an angel, he figured that was something he should be used to by now.

He wasn't coming down to Earth with a ton of ideas. Michael knew he had to save someone-he only had a general impression of who it would be, and it wasn't a good impression. Apparently the 20-something year old's name was Gavin, and he consistently did a ton of really dumb stuff so it was no surprise he was suddenly in danger. That's where Michael came into the picture. Gavin was supposedly going to get himself very hurt, very soon.

Michael hadn't been at this 'saving' business for very long. He was born an angel and always would remain that way, but mostly he had tucked his wings under a sweatshirt and abandoned his powers for a long time to live as a human. It was looked down upon to save people when he wasn't old enough yet. It was best to let seniority rule and have someone with a better chance of success do the job. Now he was old enough to do actual work, and help actual people.

Just who the fuck was Gavin? Michael contemplated this while he walked to wherever it was Gavin was supposed to be working for. In Texas, of all places. Wasn't he British? Soon Michael arrived at the building in which Gavin supposedly worked at, the one that boldly stated 'Rooster Teeth' on the front. The fuck?

Michael had learned earlier that upon meeting those he was supposed to be watching over, he would be immediately accepted as a friend, and memories would be created of them together. Not just for one person, but for other people too. How would this Gavin character accept him? Hopefully well. Michael hoped angels were at least above those who did dental work for roosters as a living.

Upon opening the front door of the building, Michael was greeted by a tall young man running at him, who looked quite scared. "Mi-cool!" he shouted. "Geoff's going to kill me!"

"What the fuck did you do this time?" asked Michael. And he meant it. He genuinely had to figure out what was going on- was this kid actually going to get murdered? It didn't appear so. The guy was laughing, and an Xbox controller flew out of the room after him, very nearly hitting him in the leg.

"I unplugged Geoff's stuff," giggled the young man.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't very smart, was it?" Michael secretly thanked the heavens that he had watched enough Whose Line to improve fairly well. Now how could he tell if this was Gavin? He certainly sounded British- and a tad dopey.

The young man clumsily walked back into the room from which he had come. "I hate you so much" someone said from the corner. Michael assumed that must be Geoff.

"Gavin." Michael looked around and sure enough, the young man looked at him quizzically.

"Just testing your reaction, buddy. I was right. Slow."

"Thanks," Gavin said, and sat down at his desk, causing his computer to instantly fall over. Gavin shrieked a little and laughed as he put it back up.

_Of course this guy is in danger_ , Michael thought. _He's a walking disaster_.

Michael spent the rest of the day learning how these people who worked at Rooster Teeth functioned- or rather, didn't function. Mostly the four guys that worked in the same room as he supposedly did played video games all day. And recorded it. Upstairs he had found a bunch of people huddled around computers making Halo characters do different things. Some guy whose name he found out to be Joel walked in a circle saying "caboose" out loud in a strange voice for a solid two minutes.

And there was, of course, Gavin. Michael started out the day super paranoid over what it was that would happen to Gavin and how soon it would happen- but Gavin was, as Geoff put it, a "tornado of dumb." The kid could take two steps and the power was in danger of going out. Also there was Jack, Ray, and Geoff- he didn't know much about them yet, except one said something about a "let's play" a lot. Michael then decided to google this Rooster Teeth thing, which turned out to be a horrible mistake. He found out that a show was made by Rooster Teeth, which explained the voices. Also, there were a lot of stories about 'Achievement Hunter' and 'Mavin.' Were they characters? The videos they made seemed informative, so probably not.

Michael decided he needed some air, and walked around outside for a while. He took off his sweatshirt and stretched his ashy grey wings, highlighted with red. He wished he had something to do, something he knew he was able to do without being thrown completely into it out of the blue. Something truly exciting.

Then he turned around only to see Gavin lying face-down on the ground in the parking lot.


End file.
